Wrong Number
by l.jaso10
Summary: Kurt gets a text from a wrong number and decides it's the most exciting thing that had happened in a while.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel. 17 years old. 1 father, 1 step-mother, and 1 step-brother. 1 cat named Cat after his favorite movie. This was Kurt's autobiography if he were to ever write one. Short, too the point, completely, utterly totally boring. Not one interesting thing has happened to him since he and his family moved out to Brooklyn when Kurt's father,Burt, re-married a woman named Carol. Kurt and his father had originally lived out in Ohio but his father re-married when Kurt turned 13. He had never known his mother as she passed away when Kurt was still a baby. His father had raised him on his own and when Kurt came out as gay, Burt was the most understanding and supportive father ever. Kurt's new step-mom recived a job offer in New York as a lawyer and so the family packed and moved to Brookly. Carol's son, Finn, was in the same grade as Kurt so they borth attended Brooklyn Frontiers High School (BFHS), which was just next to the Brookly Bridge to Manhatten.

Ah, Manhatten. This was Kurt's true calling, he could feel it. His entire life he had wanted to work in fashion in New York under the glitz and glammer of the city lights. Much of his delierum of working in New York came from movies and TV like "Sex and the City" or "Breakfast at Tiffany's." While Brooklyn was technically New York, his father seldom let Kurt go out into Manhattan on his own. He was usually accompnied by Finn and Finn's girlfriend, Rachel. This meant they eneded up doing things the couple wanted to do. Kurt also felt like a third wheel on these adventures and eventually stopped asking Burt to let him visit the city.

Finn was a very sweet brother who always looked out for Kurt. His girlfriend, Rachel, was working her way into broadway and was actually becomming a very close friend of Kurt's. The move to New York has meant Kurt had to leave all his old friends but he made new one's pretty quick. The plus to being in New York was that no one bothered him for being gay. In fact, Kurt had met his first boyfriend at BFHS. Their relationship lasted a whole 3 weeks before Kurt broke it off. Adam was very romantic and swept Kurt off his feet but when he found out Adam had also cheated on Kurt, well… it put a damper on the whole romantic thing. Kurt's second boyfriend, Liam, was very popular at school and they had been together for 4 months. Kurt was almost sure he loved Liam but then on Valentine's Day, Liam broke up with Kurt with no real explaination. So Kurt decided he wasn't ready for relationships and took a step back to focus on school and Glee Club.

Rachel had founded Glee Club to help her broadway career and recruited Finn and Kurt. There were several memebers and Kurt found that he loved to sing. While fashion was his true love in life, he really enjoyed singing as a hobby. And it was a great place to hang out with his friends and express himself.

So there you have it. Kurt's life. Nothing boring but nothing interesting…. just mundane.

(I don't own Glee or the characters or anything!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Kurt! I'm not saying it again, hurry up!"

Kurt could hear his father yelling from upstairs but he couldn't find his world history paper. He had worked so hard on it last night there was no way he was leaving the house without it.

"C'mon!" Finn was now yelling to hurry as well. He had promised to give Rachel a ride to school in the morning as well so he was anxious to be on time.

"AHA!" Kurt found the paper in a stack on binders under his desk and ran out of his room with his paper in hand. "Let's go, I'm ready."

Finn rolled his eyes and was already outside starting the car.

"Bye Dad! Bye Carol!" Kurt shouted as he got into the passenger's seat. Barley in time as well since Finn already started reversing. Kurt moved to the backseat when they got to Rachel's house and threatened to vomit in Finn's car if Rachel and Finn didn't stop making out.

The three made it to school with exaclty 5 minutes to spare. They parted ways and Kurt went off to his first class of the day.

—

Kurt was falling asleep in Calculus again when his phone buzzed. This was his most dreaded class. Calculus was just so boring and difficult. He looked down at his phone at the unknown number.

 **212-353-4573**

 _I'm serious. Consider our friendship over if you ask once more._

Kurt stared at the number confused. There wasn't anyone at school who hated him or anyone he had recently stopped being friends with so it was most likely a wrong number.

 **Kurt:**

 _Sorry, I think you have the wrong number._

 **212-353-4573**

 _I'm not playing Jeff!_

 **Kurt:**

 _Really, wrong number. Sorry._

 **212-353-4573**

 _Okay so maybe our fight got a little out of hand, but c'mon! Remember the last guy you set me up with!? I went to the bathroom and when I came back he ate all my food :(_

 **Kurt:**

 _You really do have the wrong number lol_

 _But sorry about the guy who ate your food_

 **212-353-4573**

 _oh god… I'm so sorry! I have Jeff's number memorized but the 6 is right next to the 7… Sorry!_

 **Kurt:**

 _No worries! Hope you and your friend work out whatever was wrong :)_

 **212-353-4573**

 _Thanks! :)_

And sadly, that was probably the most interesting converstation Kurt's had in a while.

After an hour of torture in Calculus, Kurt headed off to his next class, then his next, and another one, lunch, and then 2 more classes.

Kurt loved his friends and family but there were days like today where he just felt alone. Not physically but emotionally. There was no one he connected with or would even consider a best friend. Apart from Rachel, but she spent most of her time with Finn anyway.

—-

"Kurt!" Finn was running to where Kurt stood in the parking lot after class.

"Hey Finn, ready to go?" Kurt started walking toward Finn's car when he noticed Rachel sitting in the passenger's seat.

"About that…" Finn shifted his eyes to look away from Kurt and settled to staring at his feet. "Rachel and I have officially been together for a year now and I really want to take her out for dinner and stuff but I need my car and I reeeally wanted to take her to this play that starts in like 20 minutes so we have to leave now and…"

"Finn!" Kurt cut him off and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go. Really. 1 year is a huge deal, I'll take the bus home."

Finn grinned widely and hugged Kurt before running off into his car and driving away with the love of his life.

Kurt stared after them and sighed. It was great that Finn was so in love but it just reminded Kurt of how lonely he was. He decided to make today an adventure. It had been too long. It was Friday night after all! He sent a text to his dad that he would be out with friends. He hated lying to his dad but Kurt needed this. He hopped on the first bus to Manhatten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kurt stared out the window of the bus that brought him to the last stop at Xavier High School, an elite all boys private Catholic prep school. He stepped out of the bus which had been about a 20 minute ride. He checked his phone and saw that he was only about 10 minutes from Times Sqaure and 15 minutes to Central Park! He decided to first familiarize himself with the area so he could find his way back. Once he was sure he could find this bus stop again, he hailed down a taxi that took him to Time's Square.

Even thought he was alone, Kurt was thrilled with the people and billboards and the FOOD! There was so much food everywhere. And Kurt was splurging buying pizza, cinnamon rolls, and a giant pretzeal. It was almost 6pm when he decided to head to Central Park and check out the "FRIENDS" fountain. It took him about 45 minutes to actually find it after getting a bit lost in the park. By the time Kurt was making his way back to the bus stop it was nearing 9pm. The lights were bright and Kurt was awestruck. So much so that he got lost on the way to the bus.

 _"_ _Just my luck."_ Kurt thought he had it all planned out but he ended up on the other side of the bus stop. Things looked vaguely familiar but that was becuase all the buildings were enormous! It was impossible to differentiate the streets and Kurt's phone was at 15%. He wanted to save his battery in case an emergency presented itself on the ride back to Brooklyn.

Feeling desperate and on the verge of frightened he decided to ask for help. There were a group of boys in blue blazers with ties and slacks hanging out just one street in front of him. They looked friendly enough. He briskly walked over to one of the boys and tapped him on the shoulder.

The boy turned around and stared at Kurt with a confused face. He was a bit taller than Kurt with blond hair and blue eyes.

Kurt was speechless for only a moment before he spoke. "Sorry, I'm a little lost and was wondering if you knew where the bus stop was around this area?"

Kurt glanced around at the rest of the boys in the group. One was Black, another was Asian, one a little cubby, and another boy in the back with a confused look on his face. Kurt looked back at the blond boy who was actually holding hands with the boy next to him with shabby black hair.

"Oh yeah it's right across this street on the other side of the school. Want us to show you?" The boy looked down at Kurt with a genuine look. "My name's Jeff." He held out his free hand to shake Kurt's.

"Kurt. Nice to meet you. And yes please! I thought I knew where I was but I'm totally lost."

"No problem at all, it's probably faster if we go through the school. We just finished practice so luckly the school's open late." Jeff turned to the other boys, "We'll catch up later." He waved a hand and they all left leaving only Jeff and the boy whose hand he was holding. "Sorry, I'm being rude. Kurt this is Nick, my boyfriend."

Nick held out his free hand and shook Kurt's.

"Nice to meet you Nick." Kurt smiled and then turned toward the school. "So you both go to Xavier?"

"Yup! We're in our last year. Thank god cause I don't think I can handle Catholic school anymore." Nick looked at Jeff and they exhanged smiles.

This made Kurt smile as he secretly envired the two boys.

"This way Kurt." Jeff led them into the school past coriders and if Kurt was being honest with himself, this place was beautiful. It looked like Hogwarts or something with the candles and large portraits. He was almost started when Jeff spoke again, "It's pretty deserted except for the security and us, we had after school practice so they kept the school open. Lucky for you we literally just finished."

Kurt looked at the boys in uniform and noticed a lack of any gear. "What were you practicing?"

Jeff and Nick both laughed and said at the same time, "Show Chior."

Kurt stopped and stared at them. "You guys sing?!"

Jeff grinned, "Yeah, we love to sing and compete in show chior competitions but no one takes it as seriously as Blaine does. He's our lead soloist and wants to be a professional singer. The rest of us just do it for fun and cause Blaine's our friend."

They continued walking and Kurt told them that he's in the glee club at his school and it's the same deal with his friend Rachel who wants to be a professional singer on Broadway. "Maybe they should get together." Kurt laughed at the idea and how jealous Finn would be.

Jeff and Nick laughed as well when Nick said, "Only if Rachel's a boy, Blaine's gay."

They continued walking when Jeff pulled Nick and subsequently Kurt into a large room with pianos and guitars and all sorts of other instruments. The room was abandoned except for one boy who sat at the piano playing something very lightly and melodic. Kurt was about to walk right up to him but was stopped by Jeff who motioned to stay quiet and listen.

The boy had his back to them and continued playing on the piano. And then the most angelic voice that Kurt had ever heard filled the room. It was a slowed down version of Against All Odds by Phil Collins. The boy was pouring so much emotion into the song that Kurt's heart actually ached for the boy and how broken he sounded. His voice was strong and beautiful. Kurt was about to protest when the song ended, he wanted to hear more and didn't think he would ever tire of the voice. Jeff and Nick started clapping loudly making the boy jump around and hit his knee on the piano bench.

"I just knew you wouldn't leave right after practice Mr. Perfection." Jeff let go of Nick and walked over to Blaine who was standing with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Seriously Jeff. I'm still kind of mad at you." The boy, Blaine, spoke with a soft voice.

"Blaine I already said sorry and I really am sorry! I promise to let it be now!" Jeff pouted and held out his arms until Blaine eventually grinned and hugged him back.

"Alright alright I think we're good here now." Nick walked over to Jeff and tugged on him to get out of the room.

Kurt was about to follow before Jeff spoke, "Oh before you leave can you show Kurt to the bus stop Blaine? Our rides here so we have to go. Thanks Blaine!" And without another word the two boys ran out of the room leaving Kurt awkwardly standing there.

Kurt turned to stare at Blaine when he noticed the anger on Blaine's face. Blaine turned to Kurt and the anger disappeared immediately replaced by a shy timid smile. Kurt was flabberglasted. He took a moment to really look at Blaine. He was so beautiful. Big hazel eyes, slightly gelled down hair, and just the most perfect face Kurt had ever seen. Blaine was only a few inches shorter than Kurt. He had a beautiful smile and obviously a killer voice. Kurt was actually swooning.

"Hi." Kurt looked up at Blaine who had walked over to him and held out his hand, " My name's Blaine."

"Kurt. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Let me show you the way to the bus stop then."

Kurt slapped a hand to his face from embarrasement and found himself angry with Jeff. "I'm so sorry about that. Jeff told me he was going to show me to the bus stop and then we got side tracked and ended up here listening to you sing, which by the way, you have a wonderful voice. Really, it's so amazing. But you don't have to show me the bus stop, I think I can find it from here."

Blaine was smiling ear to ear now with a stupidly cute grin on his face, "It's no problem at all Kurt. Honestly Jeff is an idiot. He's been annoying me to no end now setting me up with random guys he finds becuase he thinks I'm lonely. It's exhausting keeping up with him. He probably saw you and planned all of this so we can meet. I should be apologizing to you."

Kurt let out a small laugh and then stopped. He opened his mouth in shock, "Oh my god…you're that phone number!" Kurt grabbed for his phone and sent a small text.

 **Kurt:**

Hi.

Blaine's phone buzzed by the piano and he walked over to it. His mouth hung open at the text. He hung his head humiliated, "Wow, of course I sent that to you. You must think I'm totally psycho."

"Not after meeting Jeff." Kurt laughed when Blaine actually chuckled.

"Let me show you to the bus stop."

Blaine and Kurt walked out to the bus stop where they waited 3 minutes until the bus arrived.

"It was nice to meet you Kurt. Although I'm sorry it was under such weird circumstances."

"You too Blaine and thanks for helping me find this place. Our meeting was nothing to be sorry about, it was adventerous."

They shook hands and Kurt hesitantly boarded the bus. He sat in the back near the window and looked out. He caught Blaine starring at him and gave a small wave before the bus took off.

—-

Blaine realized he was still standing in the same spot after the bus with Kurt had took off and a small blush crept its way up until he turned back and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

That night Kurt dreamt of a Hazel eyed boy. How much of a coincidence was it that the random number that had texted Kurt was in fact Blaine!? It was just so bizarre. He awoke around 7am still thinking of Blaine.

It was Saturday so Kurt didn't have any plans besides homework. He decided to get an early start on the day and went down for breakfast.

After around 2pm the day had become so mundane that Kurt actually decided to do his homework instead of procrastinating. But the dreaded subject of Calculus was giving Kurt a headache and he hadn't even started. After 3 failed problems Kurt threw his pencil across the room in frustration.

Just then his phone buzzed from the nightstand.

 **212-353-4573**

 **Hi! :)**

Kurt starred down at his phone. This was Blaine. Blaine was texting him. Heart pounding and suddenly feeling sweaty, Kurt typed back with shaking hands.

 **Kurt:**

 **Hi Blaine! Glad to hear from you.**

Should Kurt have added a smiley face too!? Was it too much? But then again Blaine had added one… overthinking was a nightmare.

 **Blaine:**

 **I'm well, thanks! I just wanted to make sure you got home alright last night?**

 **Kurt:**

 **Perfectly safe, thanks to my hero who showed me to the bus stop :)**

 **Blaine:**

 **Jeff? Nah, he's more of the "right place, right time" kind of guy. I'm the "knight in shining armor" kind, or so I've been told ;)**

 **Kurt:**

 **Hmm, and here I was thinking you were the "angry psycho" type from when you last texted me**

Was Blaine flirting with him?

 **Blaine:**

 **I'm still reeling from that. I cannot believe I met the wrong number, like how freaky is that? That never happens in real life.**

 **I hope you don't actually think I'm a psycho…I actually had a second intention when texting you right now.**

 **Kurt:**

 **I completely agree, it's pretty bizarre.**

 **Oh? And that would be…?**

Kurt waited a few heartbeats as the message bubble appeared and disappeared. He was getting more and more anxious the longer Blaine took to reply.

 **Blaine:**

 **I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll with me through Central Park tomorrow? I promise I'm not a serial killer or like a dangerous psycho!**

 **It was just nice talking to you yesterday and I'd love to get to know you.**

Kurt's insides were doing a happy dance. The happiest dance ever. There was something about Blaine that got Kurt's adrenaline rushing and the butterflies in his stomach were taking over. He had never felt this with Adam. Liam was a different story, he was pretty sure that it was infatuation that he felt with Liam, not love. That infatuation took a while whereas the infatuation he felt with Blaine was instant. It was almost certainly not a good sign to feel this way about a boy he literally JUST met. This story screamed heartbreak. But then again…

 **Kurt:**

 **I would love to take a stroll in Central Park with you Blaine :)**

 **It was lovely meeting you and I'd like to get to know you better too.**

 **Blaine:**

 **Awesome! How about we meet at Columbus Circle on 59th street at 10am? I'd love to take you out to lunch as well. On a date just to be clear.**

 **Kurt:**

 **I would love to! I'll be there :)**

 **Blaine:**

 **Perfect, see you tomorrow Kurt.**

 **Kurt:**

 **See you tomorrow.**

Kurt put his phone down and starred at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. His whole face was red and he was blushing from head to toe. His hands were shaking and his heart was rapidly going into tachycardia. Blaine asked Kurt out…on a date…to Central Park. This had to be some elaborate dream state that he had entered. Well if that was the case, Kurt hoped to never wake up. Now it was all about how he would actually get to Central Park at 10am on a Sunday. He could lie to his dad again but there had to be a better way. And like lightning, it hit Kurt that Finn owed him.

—-

"Please Finn! I covered for you and Rachel yesterday, you owe me! And what exactly is it going to cost you anyway!? You can just hang out with Rachel while I hang out with my friend." Kurt was actually pleading with Finn. What a new low. But if it meant getting to Blaine tomorrow then Kurt would gladly get on his knees and beg Finn if he had to.

"I don't know Kurt, whenever I take Rachel to the city, she kinda goes a little crazy for the next few days. It's exhausting. And we had a really nice night last night, I don't even know if her parents will let her go out twice in one weekend. They're kind of strict." Finn was sitting on his bed with his phone thinking over the risks and benefits of Kurt's plan.

"Please Finn. Just tell Rachel to tell her parents she's going to the mall or something, I'll cover for her. Please." Kurt was getting desperate as it looked like Finn was verging on no.

Finn looked up at Kurt and his desperate expression, rolled his eyes and answered, "Fine! I'll work it out and we can go."

Kurt grabbed Finn in a bear hug and squeezed him until Finn had to physically remove Kurt.

—

Later that night Kurt and Finn informed Burt that they were planning to go to the city for the day and with his father's approval, Kurt skipped up the stairs to pick out an outfit for the occasion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Finn seemed to be driving so slow and Rachel seemed to be talking an extraordinary amount and Central Park seemed to be SO FAR. These thoughts and more were running through Kurt's brain at tremendous speeds. It was already 9:50am and they were still about 15 minutes from Columbus Circle.

The morning had started off well enough. Kurt had awoken extra early to get a shower and do his hair. He decided to wear black pants with a white button down and dark navy vest topped with a maroon polka dot ascot. Maybe it was too much, too dressed up. But it was his first date with Blaine and they were going to the city so it was a special occasion. He made sure Finn was up and dressed and they were out the door to pick up Rachel at exactly 8:40am. That had given them over an hour to get to Central Park which was plenty of time but the problems arose right when they reached the Berry residence. Rachel for one wasn't dressed and needed an extra 15 minutes, then her dad's decided to take pictures of her and Finn because they "looked adorable." Kurt was getting anxious and annoyed at his brother and Finn must have sensed it as he nudged Rachel into the car. Her dad's were actually alright with Finn taking their daughter to the city for the day as it was actually their anniversary.

Now here they were stuck in traffic at almost 10am on a Sunday. Kurt finally saw their destination in sight and nearly ran out of the car.

"Dang Kurt, would you just hold on like 2 minutes I just need to park" Finn was parallel parking in front of a Starbucks next to Columbus Circle.

"Bye! I'll text you guys later to see where you are." Kurt didn't even wait for a response as he walked and sort of ran over to the meeting spot. It was already 10:06am and those 6 minutes he made Blaine wait would haunt Kurt if this date didn't go as planned.

Kurt stopped when he saw Blaine sitting on the steps in the center of the Columbus statue. Blaine was starring at his phone and biting his lower lip. He looked absolutely adorable. He was wearing red pants with a white belt, a black polo, and the cutest red and white bowtie Kurt had ever seen. Scratch that, Blaine looked hot. Absolutely ridiculously attractive. Like he was made to be on the cover of magazines.

Kurt slowly walked over to where Blaine sat and cleared his throat. At once Blaine's face shot up and their eyes met. Blaine smiled so brightly at him that Kurt had to look away as he felt the blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My brother can't drive." Kurt smiled at Blaine looking right into his eyes. Oh god. His eyes. They were so alive and warm and beautiful. It really wasn't fair.

"Hi Kurt! I'm just glad you're here now, I was getting a little worried you changed your mind." Blaine stood up and gave Kurt a small hug but that small hug is what kept the goofy grin on Kurt's face all day long.

"How could I change my mind!? It was really my brother's girlfriend that made us late. She can be a bit much."

"No worries at all. How far do you live from here that you had to drive though?" Blaine had a confused curious look on his face but was still smiling. Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

"I live in Brooklyn. I go to BFHS so it's a little while away. We decided to drive since Finn, my brother, wanted to take his girlfriend out anyway." Kurt didn't mention that his father was overbearing sometimes and wouldn't let him come to the city alone.

"Oh okay that makes sense and also why you needed the bus the other day."

They smiled at each other until Blaine nodded toward the park, "Shall we?"

They walked around getting to know each other in the process. There was no real destination. This was about them getting to understand and learn about each other. Kurt learned so much about Blaine. Like the fact that he was perfect. Actual perfection. And not in a "I have a crush on this guy so he seems perfect to me" kind of way but Blaine Anderson was actually the dream.

Blaine was the same year and age as Kurt only younger by 2 months. He had one older brother, Cooper, who was a model for Vogue and various designers. Both his parents co-ran a company in California, his father was actually the CEO. They owned a business for nanotechnology which made millions of parts for cellphones, radios, and all sorts of devices. Blaine revealed that his family was pretty wealthy and once Cooper had gone into modeling, his parents agreed that Blaine could move to New York with his brother as his guardian while his parents stayed in California to work with their company. Every Christmas and summer break, Blaine and his brother would visit their parents in California. Blaine also revealed that his parents were very accepting about his sexuality and loved him dearly. They were the perfect family unit. Apart from family, Blaine was a star at school. He tried to downplay his achievements, vaguely mentioning any of his accomplishments, but Kurt was able to pry the information out of him. Blaine was a 4.2 student, current to be Valedictorian, Student Body President, Lead singer for his glee club The Warblers, and he was the star soccer player at their school. Kurt found out they had recently won their championship Soccer match against a rival school and while Blaine attributed it to teamwork, Kurt got the story out that Blaine had made the winning shot. Not to mention that Blaine was a tutor for Calculus. Kurt might have let it slip that he wasn't doing so hot in the subject and Blaine offered to tutor him as he did with a lot of his classmates.

Apart from being great on paper, Blaine was a sweetheart. He was so passionate about singing, which is what he wants to do professionally, and so kind. He never took the credit for his accomplishments saying that "it was all about teamwork and people helping me get to where I am" or "I couldn't have done this without my parents/brother/best friends." Kurt was starting to idolize this boy. Was there anything that Blaine didn't excel in? Probably not.

They sat down on a bench next to the John Lennon memorial. Kurt had equally talked about his passions and school and how he hoped to one day be a designer in Manhattan with a big fancy office.

"Kurt I would love to see your designs one day! I bet you're fantastic. You dress like you came off a runway." Blaine smiled up at Kurt through bashful eyes and before Kurt knew it, Blaine had taken his hand and was holding it. They smiled at each other and sat quietly together. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt this elated.

"So tell me about Jeff and Nick. Are they an item?"

Blaine gave him a sideways look. "Yeah. Why, are you interested in one of them?"

Kurt laughed and playfully hit Blaine on the shoulder, "No. I quite like the company I'm in. I was just wondering about them setting you up and you not liking it?"

Blaine looked down and seemed to get embarrassed. "Jeff means well, I know he does. But he keeps setting me up with total creeps and I always agree. Always. Because you never know, it might be different. But none of them are even close to being the type of person I would even consider a friend." Now Blaine was definitely blushing and turning red. "Until I met you."

Kurt's eyed widened. "M-me?"

"Yeah. When I first saw you, yeah I thought okay he's cute and all but Jeff is definitely planning to throw this guy at me in a last attempt blind date. So I was automatically not even thinking of you as a possibility. But when the cowards left us alone and we talked a bit…. well just that short interaction was already different from the others. I knew I had to get to know you. And I'm so glad I did. Probably the best move I've made in a really long time."

Kurt was shell shocked staring at Blaine with adoration in his eyes. Blaine slowly looked up and smiled at Kurt. He was about to say something else but Kurt cut him off.

Kurt brought his lips right up to Blaine's and kissed him soft and sweet. It was gentle with the promise of something new. When they broke away they were both staring at each other with wonder and excitement.

"Kurt, I really like you and I'd love for us to have another date." Blaine gently held onto both of Kurt's hands as Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"I really like you too and Blaine of cour-"

"Kurt!?"

Both boys were brought out of their trace when a voice interrupted them. They looked up to see a tall chiseled boy staring down at them. Specifically staring at Kurt.

Kurt dropped his hands from Blaine's and stood up so fast he got a head rush. "Liam."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurt could feel Blaine staring between himself and Liam but all Kurt could do was stare at Liam. Why was he here of all places? Liam had been Kurt's last real relationship and sure it wasn't love but it was pretty close. And worst of all, Liam had been the "one that got away." As far as Kurt could tell, their relationship had been perfect until Liam randomly ended it. Kurt could have seen himself marry this boy and grow old together but instead that fantasy was snatched away on a fatal Valentine's day.

Kurt called upon all his courage to finally speak to the boy in front of him. "L-Liam. W-what are you doing here?" Great, he was stuttering.

Liam was smiling at Kurt and pulled him into a strong embrace. "It's so good to see you, I've missed you so much."

Kurt awkwardly hugged Liam back but his focus was suddenly on what Blaine was making of the situation in front of him. He pulled away and for good measure stepped back from where Liam stood. "Yeah, it's been a long time."

Liam was still smiling, unaware of Blaine's presence. "I hardly ever see you around at school anymore. I know it's my own fault but I was wondering if maybe you'd want to catch up some time?"

Kurt was hesitant to reply with Blaine sitting right there but he also didn't want to be rude. And if he was being honest with himself, he really needed to know why Liam dumped him in the first place. "Sure, my number's still the same. Just text me whenever and we can get lunch." That seemed pretty safe.

"I will. Gosh it's just so great to see you." Liam's eyes traveled down to the vest Kurt was wearing. "I see you still like that vest I got you. I knew you would."

Kurt had completely forgotten that Liam had even bought this vest as a birthday gift for him. He just really liked the vest. "Oh yeah, I did like it. Thanks. Well, I'll talk to you later then, bye!" Kurt was done being awkward and he could feel Blaine pulling away from him already. It was time for damage control. Without another word to Liam, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled them away from the area deeper into the park.

Blaine still hadn't said anything as they walked down the path out of the park toward the upper east side. Kurt had refused to let go of Blaine's hand the entire walk for fear of losing him. It was time to say something…anything.

"I'm sorry about Liam ruining our date. He's nobody important but likes to think he's still relevant."

Blaine finally gave a small smile and looked over at Kurt, "It's alright. I guess I was just worried he was an ex-boyfriend or something and maybe there was some sort of history between you two? I mean, apparently you wore a gift from him to our date."

Kurt looked down at his feet and stopped walking halting Blaine as well. "Look Blaine, I'm really sorry about him. Liam is just an ex and we were together for a while before he dumped me for no reason on Valentine's day. I really don't have any feelings for him at all. I mean he's kind of a jerk in my eyes now for doing that to me. I completely forgot he was the one who bought me this vest to be honest. I just really liked it and it seems like something I would buy myself anyway." He dared to look up at Blaine who was smiling a little more now and seemed to relax a little. "Also, that lunch with him is never going to happen, I just wanted him to leave."

Blaine grasped tighter to Kurt's hand and led them down a street toward a cafe. "Good. Because I kind of like you Kurt."

Kurt was sure he had actual heart eyes from staring at Blaine. "I kind of like you too Blaine."

—

After a lovely meal, Blaine insisted on paying for lunch since he was the one who asked out Kurt.

"Fine. But I pay next time."

Blaine smiled. "So there's a next time?"

"Of course there's a next time."

Blaine looked down and softly laughed. Kurt absolutely loved when he did that. It was about the most adorable thing on the planet.

"I hope your brother and his girlfriend can keep each other occupied a few more hours. There's somewhere I wanted to take you but I want it to be a surprise." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led them out of the cafe toward 5th avenue.

"They can keep themselves occupied. I told you Rachel is obsessed with moving to Broadway one day."

They stopped outside a department store and Kurt looked up. His eyes widened as he looked at "Valentino" in gold letters on a huge building.

Blaine was smiling and looked shy now. "My brother just did an add with Valentino so he's here now and said we could come see the designs and stuff if we wanted. I know you love fashion so I thought-"

He was cut off by Kurt throwing himself into Blaine's arms. "This is so incredible! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" He hugged Blaine to tight hoping to convey what this meant to him. In all of Kurt's times coming to Manhattan, he had never once gone into a fashion icon's store.

"Of course." Blaine led them up to the first floor where they were greeted by a thin woman in her 40's.

"Blaine, darling, we're so glad you could come! Your brother is through the doors finishing the photo shoot." The lady spoke with a British accent and if Kurt didn't know better, she was flirting with Blaine. She looped her arm through his and led him through the doors but Blaine kept a firm grasp on Kurt's hand as well.

Kurt was awestruck at the magnificence of this place. It was so beautiful with people everywhere. It was exactly the type of place Kurt could picture himself in the future. Clothes and accessories scattered around the room with the most extraordinary outfits Kurt had ever seen. They entered the photo shoot where loud music was playing and a man was posing with his hands on his hips and a sort of wicked smiled. If Kurt was being honest, the man was beautiful. He was a model after all. Soft wavy hair and a chiseled jawline, there was no doubt that this was Blaine's brother. They definitely had an attractive gene in their family somewhere. Cooper had bright blue eyes and a smoldering smile that made Kurt weak in the knees. He was gorgeous.

The music finally stopped. The lady that had been there before was gone and the photographer went to the back to talk to a man who had his back turned to all of them.

"Cooper!" Blaine called out to his brother.

Cooper looked up and smiled the same mega watt smile that Blaine had. Definitely brothers.

"Blaine! Oh man I didn't think you guys would make it." Cooper looked over at Kurt. "Is this him? They boyfriend?"

Kurt and Blaine both turned scarlet at Cooper's statement.

"This is Kurt, Kurt this is my brother Cooper."

"Nice to meet you Kurt, you're pretty handsome." Cooper shook hands with Kurt and all Kurt could do was blush.

"Yeah you too, I'm a big fan! I have all your Vogue covers in my room!"

"Wow, that's awesome! Well let me show you around then." Cooper took Kurt's arm and led him on a tour. Kurt glanced back at Blaine but noticed the annoyed look on his face. Kurt felt bad about his obvious crush on Blaine's brother but it was hard to ignore a model that you admired since you were a pre-teen!

—

After the tour, Cooper gave Kurt a signed headshot and the number to Valentino's agency if he wanted to submit some original designs. Kurt professedly thanked him over and over again. The brother's said their goodbyes and left the building. On the walk downstairs, Kurt felt brave and reached for Blaine's hand. Blaine actually looked up in surprise and his faltered smile came back to life just a bit.

"That was amazing Blaine. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything, it was all Cooper."

"You didn't have to take me here. So thank you."

"Of course." Blaine smiled a little but it seemed hesitant. "Sorry, I'm just used to kind of being in my brother's shadow. I love Coop but I just wish that sometimes people would stop comparing us. I sound so winy." He dropped Kurt's hand but kept up pace with Kurt and his smile was still intact.

Kurt turned toward Blaine and put his arm through Blaine's. "I understand. He's a model and its easy to ogle his body but Blaine, you're incredible in your own way. I doubt your brother has a voice like yours or can sing like a dream. Or ace Calculus in his sleep." This got a laugh out of Blaine. "Plus at the end of the day, you're the one I want to do this with." Kurt stopped walking and turned to face Blaine. He leaned in slowly and pulled Blaine into a fierce kiss. This kiss was passionate and full of adrenaline. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's neck and wrapped him in a soft embrace. Blaine's hands moved down to Kurt's waist and this moment right there was the picture perfect movie moment Kurt had only dreamed of.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Throughout the next week Kurt and Blaine constantly texted back and forth. Kurt couldn't believe he was dating Blaine who was just so perfect. They would talk about school and life and everything in between. Blaine even offered to help tutor Kurt in Calculus and Kurt took that as a chance to invite Blaine to his house. They agreed they would have a study session Saturday and then go out for dinner at night.

It was Friday now and Kurt was cleaning his room and making sure everything looked presentable for when Blaine came over. He had told his dad that he was dating Blaine and his father took it well but made it very clear that he wanted to "have a chat with the boy" before they went to dinner. All Kurt could do was beg his father not to scare Blaine off.

Kurt was currently texting Blaine while organizing his playlist.

 **Kurt:**

 **What's your favorite song?**

 **Blaine:**

 **Just one!? That's a very serious and personal question**

 **Kurt:**

 **Lol, okay then who's your favorite singer?**

 **Blaine:**

 **Hmm, I feel like I have a couple in mind, can I get back to you? Who's yours?**

 **Kurt:**

 **Sure! My favorite singer depends on my mood. Right now I'm in a Maroon 5 mood.**

 **Blaine:**

 **OMG I love Maroon 5! And, I love Adam Levine! Like LOVE that man. His tattoos are to die for**

 **Kurt:**

 **I didn't take you for a tattoo kind of guy!**

 **Blaine:**

 **Usually I'm not really. Not opposed but it doesn't do anything for me. But Adam rocks it like no one else ;)**

 **Kurt:**

 **Hm, I guess you're right, he is dreamy**

 **Blaine:**

 **Not as dreamy as me ;)**

 **I'm excited to see you tomorrow Kurt.**

Kurt was about to reply when the buzzer of their apartment rang for the second time. He was home alone right now as Burt, Carole, and Finn were out picking up take out food. Kurt had declined to go favoring to clean his room instead.

He was about to ignore it again but it might be his parents. It wouldn't be the first time they forgot their phones. Honestly, Kurt was the most responsible in this household.

He went towards the buzzer and asked who it was.

"Hey Kurt! It's Liam."

He almost didn't open the door. And Kurt was mad at himself over the butterflies that filled his stomach. There was a deep seated part of Kurt that still cared about Liam. He wasn't sure if he actually cared about Liam or cared about WHY Liam had left him. He quickly buzzed the door open before he could overthink how he felt.

Kurt opened the door to find Liam standing there.

"Liam. What're you doing here!?'

"Hey Kurt! I was just in the neighborhood, ya know?" He was smiling and trying to act coy but Kurt was mad now.

"What do you want."

"I just wanted to talk. You never texted me for lunch?"

"I've been busy."

"Can I come in?"

Kurt was so tempted to say no and just leave it at that. But again, that nagging feeling overcame him and he motioned Liam in. They sat down on the sofa with Kurt at one end and Liam at the other.

"Listen Kurt, I know you probably don't want to see me and you're probably pissed about how I ended things between us but I really need you to listen to me."

"I'm listening." Kurt decided the best course of action was to get quick answers and get Liam out of his house so he could go back to texting Blaine. Oh My God. BLAINE. He had totally forgotten to reply and his phone was still sitting on his bed. Great, Liam better make this quick.

"Kurt I never wanted to break up with you. My parents told me to break it off with you. They didn't like me having a boyfriend and I tried to tell them no but they threatened to transfer me to a different school and so I decided that if we couldn't be together then at least I'd still be your friend and we could still be at the same school." Liam was now nervously looking over at Kurt.

Kurt was feeling frustrated, "Why didn't you tell me that!? Do you really think I wouldn't have helped you figure out a way we could still be together? But you just left me there feeling so stupid and thinking you didn't want to be with me! Do you even know how long I've been beating myself up over what I did to drive you away?"

"I know! I know. I was just worried you would think I was a coward or something."

"So it was best to jus end it? You never even tried to talk to me after that."

"In all fairness, you were the one who didn't want to stay friends."

"Don't try to blame our break up on me. And why now are you telling me any of this!?"

Kurt hadn't realized that Liam was sitting right next to him now. He was feeling angry and disappointed in the boy he used to be infatuated with.

"Kurt." Liam was barely whispering now, his breath right next to Kurt so he could feel it. "I'm sorry. When I saw you with that guy… I realized what a mistake I made."

At the mention of Blaine, Kurt was pulled into reality and was about to push Liam away when suddenly Liam pulled Kurt into a kiss. He was holding onto Kurt's shoulder and his other hand was griping Kurt's. Kurt was so shocked and then closed his eyes to kiss Liam back. It was so familiar and almost instinct. The kiss lasted for two seconds before Kurt pushed Liam off of him.

"What the hell Liam!" Kurt was enraged and mostly at himself. He wanted to blame Liam but Kurt had kissed back. Even if it was only for a second. He was suddenly feeling nauseous with guilt. What would he even tell Blaine?

"Kurt, I'm sorry but I needed you to know! I need you to know that you and I can still be together. You don't have to settle for that other guy."

Now Kurt was furious. "Settle? I'm not settling for Blaine. And I sure as hell don't want you. Look, I think you should leave." Kurt crossed him arms and stood away from Liam.

"Alright. I'll go but just think about it. About us. We were perfect together. I-I love you Kurt." Without another word he was out the door.

Kurt felt his heart collapse at Liam's confession. Not because he reciprocated Liam's feelings. But because all he could think about was Blaine. And that was proof enough that Kurt was never in love with Liam and never would be.

Kurt ran to his bedroom with unshed tears in his eyes. He reached for his phone and saw 3 texts from Blaine.

 **Blaine:**

 **Was that coming on too strong? I'm not dreamy. Or smooth.**

 **Blaine:**

 **Kurt?**

 **Blaine:**

 **I'm sorry if I scared you away, I just meant I'm excited for dinner tomorrow night and to just, ya know, hang out.**

Kurt now felt even worse for making Blaine worry about unnecessary things wondering if he, Kurt, was excited to see Blaine or not.

 **Kurt:**

 **Sorry! Had a visitor.**

 **I'm so excited to see you tomorrow Blaine. And you're plenty dreamy.**

Kurt had to tell Blaine about Liam. He had to. This was no way to start a relationship. If Blaine even wanted a relationship with Kurt after this. He gathered all his courage and dialed Blaine's phone number.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kurt was shaking as the phone rang, terrified of Blaine's reaction. He was about to mess this thing up before it even began.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hi Blaine."

"I'm so glad you called, I was freaked I scared you there for a second."

"No! Not at all. Umm…I had a visitor."

"Oh? Who?"

"Liam. Remember when we were in the park and that guy I was talking to? Him."

"Oh." Blaine's voice sounded small and Kurt hated himself for making the boy feel that way.

"Um… look Blaine I really want to be honest with you here so there aren't any secrets between us." Blaine stayed silent so Kurt took that as his sign to continue. "Liam and I used to go out for a few months until he dumped me on Valentine's Day out of the blue. I guess its always haunted me as to why he just suddenly decided to stop seeing me. But um…he showed up today at my place and we started talking and he told me the reason he dumped me was because of his parents. I honestly felt nothing toward him but relief that I could finally close that chapter of my life you know? Like something had been resolved. But Liam didn't really feel that way and he..um…he…k-kissed me." Kurt said those last two words very slowly and carefully. Blaine still wasn't speaking on his end and the silence loomed when eventually…

"Did you kiss him back?" Blaine's voice was just a whisper.

"Y-yes, but only for a split second! I was taken by surprise and honestly it was familiar so part of it was instinct but it literally only took me a second to break the kiss off!" Kurt could feel himself getting hysterical.

"Oh." Blaine was silent again and Kurt starting praying to a deity he didn't believe in to make this all okay. "Listen Kurt, I know we haven't really discussed what we are to each other so I get that we're not exclusive but maybe we should have that talk now?"

"Okay yeah I agree."

"So…. what am I?"

Kurt was at a loss for words. He decided to just lay it all out there and then Blaine could decide what he wanted them to be. Kurt knew what he wanted. "I like you Blaine. A lot. Like, I want us to be exclusive."

"Me too." Those were Kurt's two favorite words now. "Kurt, I really like you. And yeah I'm a little upset about the whole ex thing but there's really nothing to forgive. We weren't together or anything. Let's just start with a blank slate and go into this knowing we like each other." After a pause Blaine added, "Also maybe don't kiss anyone else?"

Kurt laughed at that and eagerly replied, "Yeah, I'd love that. So you'll come over tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I made reservations at my favorite Italian bistro, it's really small but private and I love the food."

"Sounds fantastic! I'll see you tomorrow Kurt. Sleep well. Goodnight."

Kurt didn't want to hang up just yet but knew this was probably Blaine's ever so polite way of ending a difficult conversation. "Goodnight Blaine. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." And without another word Kurt hung up the phone. He was reeling at the fact that Blaine had actually admitted to wanting to be exclusive with Kurt. Nothing, and Kurt meant it, nothing was going to screw this up for him. Blaine was a once in a lifetime shot and he intended to take it.

—-

Kurt awoke the next morning fairly early, eager to make sure everything was in place for when Blaine arrived. Kurt insisted on meeting Blaine at the bus stop but Blaine had declined stating that he needed to eventually learn the bus route to Brooklyn and how to get to Kurt's place. Every so often, Kurt was looking out the window just in case the buzzer to their building wasn't working. He was working up a serious case of anxiety when finally around noon, the buzzer rang. Kurt ran toward it maybe a little to fast, "Hello!?"

"Hey, it's Blaine!"

Kurt let him in and quickly looked at himself in the mirror. Blue jeans and a white sweater, keeping it casual. Then he heard the knock on the door.

Kurt opened to door to a bouquet of beautiful yellow roses held out by a timid smile on Blaine's perfect face. Kurt awed and threw himself into's Blaine's embrace not caring that it was too touchy because truth be told, Kurt had missed Blaine. Blaine laughed and hugged him right back after making sure the flowers were still intact, Blaine held them out again, "These are for you. Red is a bit cliche and I love the color yellow."

"They're beautiful! Thank you Blaine."

Kurt quickly put the flowers into a vase with water and set them on the dinning room tablet.

"My room's over here. I figure lets get stupid math over with so we can do more fun stuff."

"Excuse you! Math is fun okay." Blaine had a serious look on his face like Calculus was a favorite hobby of Blaine's.

They both laughed at Kurt's dumbfounded face and made their way upstairs.

—-

It had been 45 minutes and Kurt had not learned one thing. Blaine was teaching him all sorts of stuff, even giving practice and example problems but Kurt found it so hard to focus on anything when Blaine was there and all Kurt wanted to do was kiss him.

They were sitting on Kurt's bed with his Calculus book between them and Kurt's notes scattered around.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up at Blaine's confused face.

"Huh?"

Blaine laughed, "I've been calling your name like three times now. What's going on? Am I confusing you?"

"No! Not at all, um…I think I'm just really distracted."

Blaine suddenly had a knowing look on his faced and a smirk appeared across his lips. He leaned his lips right next to Kurt's. "How about we make this a game?"

Kurt could only stare wide eyed.

When Kurt said nothing, Blaine continued, "For every problem you do on your own correctly, I'll give you a kiss."

Kurt gulped. "A-a kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-S-s-sure." Kurt was now sweating and it was horribly unattractive. He made himself listen as Blaine re-taught the last 45 minutes again and it took another 30 minutes before Kurt actually got a problem right on his own. Kurt smiled and looked up at Blaine awaiting his reward, but Blaine only shook his head. "Sorry Kurt but you cheated. You looked at your notes."

Kurt's mouth gaped at Blaine. "Are you serious!? I was only checking what the formula was! We're allowed to have cheat sheets for formulas, that's not cheating!" Kurt was getting furious now. Why wouldn't Blaine just kiss him?

"Sorry babe but you need to do the next one without anything."

Kurt blushed deep scarlet at Blaine's term of endearment from Blaine. And then Kurt became determined. He would get his kiss from Blaine. If anything, he wanted to erase the horrible memory of kissing Liam.

Kurt actually did the next problem all on his own and was about to tell Blaine when suddenly a pair of lips were on his. Blaine was kissing him passionately with a desire so deep. Kurt was eagerly kissing back. Maybe it was the pent up tension or the fact that they hadn't kissed since Blaine first arrived but both boys were hungry for more.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt backward so he was laying on his bed and then steadied himself on top of Kurt. After what felt like forever and yet not enough, Blaine pulled away but was still on top of Kurt staring into his eyes. Kurt was a deep shade of red from head to toe smiling weakly at Blaine.

"Better than Liam?"

"Who?"

They both smiled and continued kissing until they heard the front door open.

"Kurt! I'm home." Burt called out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Kurt and Blaine hesitantly pulled away from each other with shy smilies. They fixed themselves up and Kurt led the way downstairs.

"Hey Kurt, did you remember to DVR the rest of that movie we were watching?" Burt was facing the TV as the boys entered the room.

"Yeah dad." Kurt was now really nervous for his father to meet Blaine.

"Great, wanna get pizza and finish the rest?"

"Dad. Remember I have plans? With Blaine?"

"Oh yeah! When do I get to meet your boyfriend?"

Kurt blanched at his dad. He and Blaine hadn't really come up with a term for their relationship. Were they boyfriends? They were exclusive now so wasn't it the same thing? Kurt didn't really have enough time to come up with a response because suddenly Blaine was moving in front of him to face his dad.

"Hi Sir, my name's Blaine. I'm Kurt's boyfriend." Blaine extended a hand out towards Burt with the friendliest most "I'm so proper" smile Kurt had ever seen.

Blaine eyed Blaine but thankfully took the boy's hand. "Burt. Great to meet you kid."

"You too sir. I just want to let you know now that Kurt means a lot to me and I won't hurt him."

Burt continued to stare at Blaine and then motioned with his head for him to take a seat. Blaine took a quick glance toward Kurt but obliged and sat down on the couch. Burt sat at the other end. And Kurt awkwardly stood behind the couch staring at the two men's backs. He debated if he should sit or not but decided to just let his dad talk to Blaine first. Blaine would charm his dad so much, Burt would be begging to adopt him.

Kurt made his way into the kitchen to let them talk, hoping and praying that his dad didn't embarrass him. After 10 minutes Kurt decided that was enough and went back into the living room to find Burt cracking up at Blaine's joke. A wide smile spread on Kurt's face.

"What's so funny?" Kurt made his way toward them and sat down right next to Blaine. His father had made his was into his lounge chair.

"Cleveland Brown's wining the NFL! Blaine said he would actually dye his hair red if they won!" Burt was still cracking up and Blaine was laughing as well but Kurt was completely lost. Something about football…

"I'm serious Burt! You think I'm joking? Let's make it a pact!"

"As much as I would love to see you with red hair, I know for a fact you're right. There's no way in hell they're winning." Burt finally stopped laughing and looked over at Kurt, "I like this one Kurt."

Kurt looked at Blaine and tried to convey every emotion he felt into a smile, "Me too, Dad."

"Speaking of sport, I have 4 tickets to the Knicks game next Friday. I was planning on taking the family but Carol is working so Blaine you in?"

Blaine's eyes grew huge and his smile was so wide, "Oh wow, yeah I'd love to! I've always wanted to go to their game but my friends aren't into basketball."

"Perfect, Kurt you in?"

Kurt didn't care for basketball but he cared about Blaine so… "Yeah sure, how bad could it be. So then the 4th ticket's for Finn?"

"Yeah, he'd be pissed if we didn't invite him." Burt stood and went toward the kitchen, "Look I like you Blaine and Kurt's a good kid. I trust him. So have fun tonight and be back by 11:30. I'm gonna eat and watch the rest of that movie." Without waiting for a reply Burt left them alone in the living room.

Kurt took Blaine's hand, "Wow! I can't believe how well that went! What did you even say to him!?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and spoke in just a whisper, "You're dad loves you so much Kurt."

Kurt was taken aback. That was so not what he expected for Blaine to say. "Yeah, I know, why?"

"It's just… I love my parents and they love me. I know that. But you're just so close to your Dad and I barely even see my parents. Just during Holidays."

"Awh Blaine, I didn't know it affected you that much."

"It doesn't really. I just sometimes miss them."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Yeah, I understand."

After a few quiet moments Blaine spoke again. "I hope it was okay that I introduced myself as your boyfriend."

Kurt looked up and smiled, "Yeah. I mean, I want you to be…that."

Blaine smiled, "Good."

Blaine was staring so intently that Kurt just wanted to kiss him so to stop himself he decided they should get an early start on their night out. "So, we should probably get dinner soon. It's almost 7."

They said their goodbyes to Burt and then made their way down to Kurt's favorite dining spot.

—-

The restaurant was so small but elegant. Kurt had made reservations for them earlier so when they got there, they were immediately taken to their seats. There was soft Italian music playing and each table was lit with candles. There were fairy lights all around the restaurant. They sat at a small table for two next to the window. It was beautiful. Kurt couldn't have planned this better if he tried. Until their food came, Blaine held onto Kurt's hand. Even when they were walking here, Blaine never let go of Kurt. When their food finally did arrive, Kurt missed Blaine's hand so he ate quickly. They talked about music and movies and favorite books and how Blaine was actually part Italian and new Italian fluently. Kurt replied that he knew French or was studying it at school. Blaine was a Harry Potter nerd and Kurt admitted to having never read the books, just the movies to which Blaine mocked horror but nevertheless had Kurt promise to read them. The night went wonderfully. After dinner, Kurt took Blaine to his favorite ice cream parlor that looked like a 70's parlor.

Kurt's highlight of the night had to be when Kurt got ice cream on the side of his cheek and Blaine actually licked it off him instead of just telling him. Kurt had turned so red and shy after that. In turn he gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips. Blaine insisted on paying for ice cream since Kurt paid for dinner and while Kurt denied, Blaine went behind his back and paid anyway to which Kurt threatened to never get ice cream again. Blaine made an adorable puppy dog face that Kurt had to let it go.

It was almost 11:30 when they finally made it back to Kurt's place.

"I guess this is where we part." Blaine was still holding onto Kurt's hand.

"Yeah… Wait! How are you getting home? I'm not letting you take the bus this late at night. With creeps that will definitely want to who knows what to you! No way! I can't believe I didn't think of that. I'll talk to my dad, wait here-"

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed and pulled his back, "Kurt, I'm not taking the bus back. I have my car here."

"Your c-car?" Kurt was thoroughly confused now. "I thought you took the bus?"

"I was going to take the bus but then my genius, and I use that term loosely, asked how I planned to get back and I was about to say the bus when he tossed me the keys to his car. I'm parked right over there, across the street."

Kurt looked over to the only car on that side of the street. His jaw literally dropped.

Parked there was an actual black Bugatti Chiron!

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and made his way towards the best car his two eyes had ever seen.

"OMG Blaine! You drive this and you made us walk everywhere!? I've never seen a more beautiful car!"

Blaine was shyly standing there now. "It's my brothers. He likes cars. And I mean yeah I could have driven us but… Ireallywantedtoholdyourhand." That last part was mumbled and sounded like gibberish.

"Huh"

Blaine looked up and walked over to Kurt taking his hand. "I really wanted to hold your hand."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. "I wanted to hold your hand too. Promise to never let go?"

"I swear."

They kissed again until Blaine saw that it was 11:28 and he didn't want to get on Burt's bad side. So they bid farewell. Kurt promised to visit Blaine on Monday after school to see Blaine in the first soccer match of the school year. Kurt demanded one last kiss and then Blaine got into his car and drove away. Across the bridge to Manhattan where Kurt's dreams lived. Maybe now, more than one. And he wasn't sure if that excited or scared him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Throughout the rest of the weekend, Kurt and Blaine were constantly texting each other and staying in contact. They were pretty much inseparable. So much so that Burt threatening to take away Kurt's phone if he didn't put it away at dinner on Sunday night.

"Hold on I just have to tell Blaine that I'm going to eat dinner." Kurt was in the middle of texting his sentence before Burt snatched his phone.

"You can have this after dinner." Burt put the phone in his own pocket and sat down next to Carole.

Kurt pouted but obeyed his father and took his seat next to Finn. He talked with his family throughout dinner but his mind was just on Blaine. Kurt started to wonder if it was almost unhealthy to be this attached to someone he basically just met.

After an hour of torture Burt finally relented Kurt's phone back. Kurt rushed upstairs and flung himself onto his bed. He noticed 6 unread messages.

 **8:05 Blaine:**

 **It's supposed to be our biggest game! I'm not really competitive about soccer but I do love to play!**

 **8:06**

 **What are you doing right now?**

 **8:15**

 **I was about to get ready for bed. Gotta make sure I have enough energy tomorrow.**

 **8:22**

 **I'm kinda nervous**

 **8:35**

 **Kuuuuuurt. Hello?**

 **8:56**

 **Welp I have to go to sleep now but I'll see you tomorrow? Goodnight Kurt!**

Kurt was unnecessarily mad at his dad now for taking away his phone. Blaine was already asleep but he would at least make sure that Blaine woke up with a smile on his adorable face.

 **9:15 Kurt:**

 **Sorry, I was having dinner with my parents and there's a strict "no phones" policy. I'm so excited to see you play! There's no need to be nervous, you're amazing at everything you do.**

 **I miss you.**

 **Goodnight and sweet dreams Blaine.**

Kurt decided to go to sleep as well. He had a long day ahead of him.

—-

Classes went by slowly and Glee Club was as dull as it could ever get. All they did was go over what theme they wanted to week to be and they didn't even come to a conclusion. Kurt left a few minutes early faking being ill. He had to leave early to get to Blaine's soccer game.

—

When Kurt finally got off the bus, he made his way toward the school and the bleachers in the back. It wasn't too hard to find as everyone seemed to be gathered there already. There were tons of people but Kurt managed to find an empty seat next to a boy about his age. The boy was tall and had a weird permanent smirk on his face. Kurt ignored him and sat down waiting for the game to start. To be perfectly honest, Kurt didn't know much about soccer or sports in general but he did do some research on basic soccer rules last night.

Once the game started, Kurt immediately noticed Blaine and felt hot all over. Blaine was a vision in his soccer uniform. He wore a white jersey representing his school and the number 14. He rocked the look, even the shorts that Kurt would have found hideous on anyone else. Kurt was so busy ogling his boyfriend that he almost didn't hear the boy beside him.

"Go Blaine!" The boy was clapping along with everyone else and smiling at Blaine.

Kurt stared at the boy but remained silent. This was probably one of Blaine's friends and he wanted to make a good impression.

As the game went on, Kurt decided to introduce himself to the stranger. It would be awkward to be introduced by Blaine when they had sat together the whole game. Kurt turned his head toward the boy who was watching the game intently.

"Enjoying the game so far?"

The stranger half looked at Kurt but seemed to be keeping an eye on Blaine. Kurt was actually happy that Blaine had friends that supported him like this. "Totally. You?"

"I am! It's the first soccer game I've watched."

"It's a good game. Hot guys."

Kurt was started at the boys remark but regained himself quickly, "Uh um sure I guess."

"You don't think so? Don't tell me you're not gay, it's so obvious."

Kurt was now getting annoyed. "No I am gay. And the only hot guy I see out there is my boyfriend."

Now the stranger turned completely toward Kurt with the stupidest smirk Kurt had ever seen. "Now it's interesting. My boy's out there too."

"That's great."

"Nuh uh. No, no, no. Who's your boy?"

Kurt was getting angry at the way the condescending boy was talking to him. How could Blaine have friends like this? "Blaine Anderson." Kurt turned away from the stranger just in time to watch Blaine score a goal. Kurt jumped up and clapped. He was so proud of Blaine. His smile was so genuine and looking out into the crowd almost searchingly. Kurt's heart was fluttering hoping Blaine was looking for him.

The stranger was quiet next to him but still had that stupid grin on his face. Once everyone was seated again, the smiley boy learned into Kurt's ear, "I'm Blaine's boyfriend."

Kurt whipped his head so hard to the side it almost hurt. Almost. Kurt was now beyond furious at his boy. He was obviously lying. Blaine wasn't a cheater.

"We've been on again off again for 2 years. I guess he's filling our off again period out with you. Enjoy the sex. I know it's good." Then the boy stood and actually walked away without another word.

Kurt felt numb. He decided to ignore the boy and his remarks. Blaine would never cheat on him, let alone have sex with that slimy foul language boy.

Kurt enjoyed the rest of the game and Blaine actually made the winning goal! Once everyone was up and joining the players, Kurt spotted Blaine standing alone next to the bleacher texting on his phone. Kurt's heart dropped that no one was there for him. And if Kurt hadn't been there, that would have only left that slimy boy from earlier.

Kurt walked right up to Blaine and held out a bouquet of yellow daises, "Congratulations my star athlete!"

"Kurt!" Blaine dropped his phone immediately and hugged the life out of Kurt. "Oh wow, these flowers are gorgeous!"

Kurt handed the flowers to Blaine and was about to speak when Blaine was suddenly kissing him.

"Thank you. These are beautiful."

This time Kurt kissed Blaine and didn't let go. They walked hand in hand to the locker room where Blaine quickly showered and changed while Kurt waited outside. Blaine then walked Kurt to a small restaurant down the street where they had dinner together. Once it started getting late, Blaine walked Kurt back to the school and insisted on driving him to Brooklyn himself so he knew Kurt would be safe. Kurt protested but in the end, Blaine made these puppy dog eyes and won the argument. Blaine drove Kurt home, kissed him farewell, and took off back toward his own home.

Kurt stood outside for a long moment replaying their perfect date before it struck him that he had completely forgotten to ask Blaine about the slimy boy. That was probably a story for another day. Kurt just wanted to keep replaying the day in his mind until he drifted to sleep. And even in his dreams, there was only Blaine.

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews and everyone who has been reading the story! I hope you're enjoying it. This whole thing is just for fun but I'm glad you like it! 3**


End file.
